


Dick Grayson's patented Big Brother Advice pt 2

by octoaliencowboy



Series: Dick Grayson's patented Big Brother Advice [2]
Category: Batman- all media types, DCU
Genre: Again tagged as gen even though there's technically shipping, Dick is such a mom, Fluff, Gen, Lots of dialogue, This is a short one boys, hot chocolate and good times are had, like really mild I hate angst hnnnggg, super mild hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoaliencowboy/pseuds/octoaliencowboy
Summary: Not long after Damian comes to Dick about a crush, Colin visits him with a very similar problem.(Sequel to Dick Grayson's patented Big Brother Advice pt 1 but could be read as a stand alone too)





	Dick Grayson's patented Big Brother Advice pt 2

**Author's Note:**

> I did it!!!! I wrote the sequel!!! Yay!!! 
> 
> Hopefully there's a third and final part coming. Feel free to harass me until I actually write it. 
> 
> No warnings in this except a very very minor case of anticipated homophobia but there's no actual homophobia bc homophobia is for losers

“Mr. Grayson?” 

Is the first thing Dick hears when he opens his front door. Dick grins, ushering the awkward young redhead in front of him inside. 

“Colin! Come in, come in. You know you can just call me Dick, right? Even Richard will do. ‘Mr Grayson’ makes me feel old.” He laughs, shutting the door. “Do you want some hot chocolate?” 

Colin fidgets, standing in the middle of the kitchen like he doesn't know what to do with himself. He probably doesn't; poor boy had had a growth spurt recently and now he's almost as tall as Dick. Colin is all limbs. 

“Uh, sure, thanks?” He asks more than says. Dick is already getting the mix out. 

“‘Course. Have a seat.” 

Colin does, still fidgeting with his hands. Dick could tell from the moment he opened the door that there's something bothering the teen; Colin almost never visits Dick for no reason other than just to hang out, and never without Damian. So Dick cuts right to the chase. 

“What's bothering you, Colin?” 

Colin jumps. Dick pretends not to notice how nervous he is, instead focusing on making the hot chocolate. 

“I, uh…. um….” Colin stutters. Dick smiles. 

“It's okay, man, take your time.” Colin clears his throat, looking down. 

“I, I think I… like Damian. N-no, I do like Damian. Yeah. I like him.” 

Dick barely even reacts (on the outside, at least. Internally, he's screaming with uncontained, unadulterated joy). He turns around, grinning unabashedly.

“You mean like, like-like?” He says, and oh, that's the brightest, biggest blush he's ever seen. Colin nods. Dick just hands him his hot chocolate, waiting for Colin to speak again. Which he knows he will, given time. Patience is a virtue, after all, and it's been proven to work wonders when dealing with awkward teenagers. And lo and behold, a moment later, it works. Tried and true. 

“Is…. is that okay?” Colin asks tentatively. Ah, finally. The real issue. 

Dick smiles. “Is what okay, the fact that you're both boys, or that you like my baby brother specifically?” Colin flushes. 

“Uh, both, I guess.”

“Well then, for the first one,” Dick says, “It would never be an issue, partly because I myself am Bi and partly because I'm not, like, a horrible person.” He takes a sip of his hot chocolate. “And for the second one, again, no problem. Because you're a good kid, and I trust you, and more importantly Damian trusts you, which is what matters most. You totally have my blessing.” 

“Oh, okay. Um, good.” Colin smiles, then twists back into a worried little frown. “Mr. Grays- uh I mean, D-Dick, you know Damian best,” he says, obviously trying really hard to keep a straight face when he says Dick’s name. “Do you think he might, I don't know, like… like me back?” 

“Well, I can't say for sure,” Dick lies. “But I have a hunch if you tell him how you feel, it won't go nearly as bad as you think it will.”

Colin smiles, really smiles at that, an excited, shy little grin that makes Dick’s heart squeeze a little from the cuteness. 

“Really?” 

Dick nods. Colin throws back the last of his hot chocolate, standing. “Thanks, Dick. For the hot chocolate and the talk. But I should get going now…” 

Dick stands as well, putting the empty mugs in the sink (probably for the first time in forever, because that boy is a hot mess). 

“Anytime, Colin. Say, d’you need a ride back to Gotham?” 

Colin flushes again, shaking his head. “Uh, thanks for the offer, but… well, honestly, Damian says you're a terrible driver.” 

Dick justs laughs, grabbing his keys and ushering Colin out the door. He knows this isn't the last time this'll come up.


End file.
